jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JJL Chapter 81
|vol = 20 (124) |chapter = 81 (928) |ja_kanji = ドクター・ウーと目醒める3枚の葉っぱ その③ |ja_romaji = Dokutā Ū to Mezameru Sanmai no Happa Sono 3 |page = 43 |date = November 19, 2018 |uj = December 2018 |prev = Doctor Wu and Awaking 3 Leaves, Part 2 |next = Doctor Wu and Awaking 3 Leaves, Part 4 |colors = JoJolion }} , originally titled is the eighty-first chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred twenty eighth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary A summary of Wu Tomoki's abilities and person is given. Meanwhile, Yasuho Hirose and Mitsuba Higashikata are horrified to see that Mitsuba's child's arms are lying on the floor, implying the worst. Wu elaborates on how being a doctor who heals people puts him on a moral high ground, and that the Locacaca is a public good that should be kept a secret. He also points out that aborting a fetus at the 14th week is still legal. The wrathful Mitsuba and Yasuho summon Awaking III Leaves and Paisley Park to attack, but Wu Tomoki scatters. He recreates his arm to stop Mitsuba from using the arrows, but she has already placed them against the elevator's wall, tripling the acceleration. As a result, Wu Tomoki crashes into the floor, allowing the pair to use some medical tape to adhere the Rock Human to the ground. Gathering the child's fragments in her hands, Mitsuba is distraught at the idea that it might be dead, but Yasuho notices that the fragments still look "alive" and that they might be able to use another Locacaca to heal it. Before they exit the elevator, Mitsuba makes sure to ground Wu into dust properly, gathers him into a ball, and when reaching the gynecology department, tosses him through an open window. On their way to the examination room, Mitsuba hesitates a bit, but ultimately decides to save her child, putting the fragments of the fetus back into her body via her Stand. At the same time, Yasuho meets Tooru, an old acquaintance of hers, and asks him to contact Josuke Higashikata in the lobby. Tooru accepts, but not before teasing her. In the examination room, Yasuho uses Paisley Park to uncover a hidden door inside a wall. Paisley Park's hacking also activates a video where Wu Tomoki explains in detail what he knows about the Locacaca. In this video, Wu describes the exact dose and the rough mechanisms of the Locacaca, highlighting that the fruit "chooses" whatever body part is turned into stone for yet unknown reasons, and that his ability to scatter into particles only allowed him to operate on clients without the risk of having vital organs turns into stone. Yasuho wonders who the video is designated for and who has the new Locacaca branch. Paisley Park finally cracks the code to the door and the two women enter the hidden vault full of Locacaca. Meanwhile, Tooru finds Josuke and Rai Mamezuku, telling them Yasuho's location. When the two ask of his relation to Yasuho, he reveals that he is her ex-boyfriend. Appearances |Av2=DoremifasolatiDoAv.png|Name2=Doremifasolati Do|Status2= |Av3=Hair Clip Rock Animal.png|Name3=Unnamed Characters#Hair Clip Rock Animal|SName3=Hair Clip Rock Animal|Status3= |Av4=DolomiteAv.png|Name4=Dolomite|Status4= |Av5=DoctorJJL.png|Name5=Wu Tomoki |Av6=Mitsuba H.png|Name6=Mitsuba Higashikata |Av7=YasuhoAv.png|Name7=Yasuho Hirose |Av8=Jo2ukeAv.png|Name8=Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)|SName8=Josuke Higashikata |Av9=TooruAv.png|Name9=Tooru|Status9= |Av10=RaiMamezukuAv.png|Name10=Rai Mamezuku }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters